<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep sweeter by BleedingBishop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162959">Sleep sweeter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop'>BleedingBishop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Now introducing acting on your deep emotions in the emotional middle of the night, One Night Stands, sleepy emotions lads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By now it didn’t feel as painful as it did the first time, more a jarring sinking feeling, like the moment before you fall asleep too quickly and your body would startle you awake again - only the startle would come in the form of his front door closing quietly as his … whatever they were, left quietly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Soft Smut Sunday</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep sweeter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg’s heart had long since stopped shattering every time he vacated the bed, barely capable of human thought after the volcanic orgasm he had been subjected to.</p>
<p>By now it didn’t feel as painful as it did the first time, more a jarring sinking feeling, like the moment before you fall asleep too quickly and your body would startle you awake again - only the startle would come in the form of his front door closing quietly as his … whatever they were, left quietly, without a word between them.</p>
<p>The quiet rush of water slowly filtered through his miasma of negativity, and slowly turned his head, just a fraction, to see the blurred figure of his bedmate in his ensuite, standing in front of his sink. </p>
<p>Greg blinked and moved a heavy arm to rub at his eyes that had been moments ago blinded by his pillows as he was fucked with such dedication he was sure said eyes would have been crossed.</p>
<p>Mycroft Holmes swam into view, wringing out a flannel into his sink. </p>
<p>The beautiful man turned, and nearly dropped his prize in startled recognition of Gregory Lestrade looking at him.</p>
<p>He gaped, before slowly walking back towards the mess he had made of his lover, and gently, awkwardly, perched on the edge by Greg’s hip.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Sleep and heartbreak had quieted Greg’s inquiry to a mumble, and Mycroft followed suit.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I have given you a scratch; the center of your back.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, don’ worry ‘bout it.” Greg said, earnest in his low tones. </p>
<p>“Forgive me.” The man was contrite, and Greg nodded towards the flannel.</p>
<p>“Woz that for?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to leave you with a mess on your back…”</p>
<p>“Oh, oh, cheers.” Greg shuffled flat onto his stomach to reach down for the cloth, but Mycroft had by then leaned over him and gently placed the warm damp flannel on his back, compressing it against the same place Greg had remembered as the line of fire that had raced his orgasm down his spine.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Greg stuttered, gripping his hands into fists against the urge to ask for more, for him to move the cloth up and down his back, to rub his shoulders, to just tuck in tight to his back and kiss his neck as he had dreamed about before.</p>
<p>“Have I hurt you?” Mycroft murmured, releasing his pressure.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.” Greg’s swallow was unknowingly mirrored by Mycroft’s own, and the pair continued in silence, until Mycroft sighed.</p>
<p>“I think it’s stopped bleeding, by now.” </p>
<p>The lack of response worried Mycroft, but his heart calmed at seeing the sleeping man lying beneath him.</p>
<p>A smile licked his face, and he gently removed the cloth and shifted to stand. A hand shot out and ensnared his wrist, tremouring,</p>
<p>“Don’t go.” The request was so quiet and Mycroft could have easily ignored it, but he stopped.</p>
<p>“Gregory?”</p>
<p>“Please don’t leave me again.” It was quieter still, a breath of an ask, but it rocked Mycroft as if it had been screamed.</p>
<p>“I… I won't.” </p>
<p>The hand wouldn’t let go, would not loosen on his wrist at all, so he twisted over himself to push the flannel onto Greg’s nightstand, and shuffled over to gingerly lie back down on the bed.</p>
<p>The smogged orange light of London did its best to disturb the darkness of the room, the echoing of distant police cars and their brethren as well, but the modest embrace of the two of them carried on regardless, Greg hand releasing Mycroft’s, only to delicately shuffle into his space, to rest his head on the so distant mans shoulder.</p>
<p>The feeling of Mycroft pausing, before carefully wrapping him in his arms would be the thing Greg remembered for years onward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this is a bit of a mess, I just wanted to get my first SSS out before I fell asleep and Sunday ended - I make a terrible habit of being last minute, don't I?</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>